


What Happens In Vegas

by CarrotLucky13



Series: WHIV~CIS [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Body Shots, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, Mile High Club, Pool Table, Public Sex, SQ - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week, sex against a window, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotLucky13/pseuds/CarrotLucky13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma wake up in bed together in Vegas… Wearing wedding bands, together they try and piece together the events of the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happens In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Part seven of SwanQueen week challenge
> 
> Saturday, June 14th 2014 Day 7 Prompt – Accidental Marriage
> 
> Emma and Regina end up married by accident (e.g., get drunk, perform a ritual without knowing what it means, etc.)
> 
> Location: Storybrooke/Las Vegas
> 
> Pairings: Regina/Emma
> 
> Characters: Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret, Belle, Ruby, Ashley Boyd

What Happens In Vegas, Stays in Vegas

Ashley rocked the baby back and forth, begging desperately for it to fall asleep. She was tired, and fed up of being alone with the baby. She was living vicariously through Ruby, listening eagerly of her tales of her nights out on the town. "Oh how I miss night clubs, and girly night out, and cocktails." She complained. "I really need a break."

"Then lets go away." Ruby looked so excited as her mind whirred away as she thought of a plan, deciding on one her eyes grew wide. "Lets go to Vegas!"

And so it was planned. A small group of the women of Storybrooke were going to fly to Las Vegas for a weekend. After defeating yet another threat to Storybrooke, they decided it was the least they deserved. The men of the town weren't best pleased, until Leroy pointed out that they could have a boys weekend, drinking, gambling and having as much fun as they liked without the women reprimanding them. The final group came down to Mary Margaret, Ashley, Belle, Ariel, Ruby, Emma and Regina, who had to be forced to attend. Most of the group, with the exception of Ariel wanted her to join, believing she more than anyone needed a weekend to escape. To be something other than evil, or a hero, or a mayor. To be a woman, nothing more. In the end she only agreed, when Emma offered that Henry could stay with her every Friday, Saturday and Sunday night for the coming month.

The group was painfully diplomatic, everyone being given a role in the organisation of the trip, which was decided by vote. Belle and Ruby were in charge of the entertainment and educational aspects, Ariel and Mary Margaret were in charge of finding and booking tables at restaurants, as well as cafes they might lunch in, Regina and Katherine were in charge of booking the flights and accommodation, and Ashley and Emma were in charge of deciding which night clubs and casino's they wanted to visit.

"First class?!" Ashley breathed excitedly as they were given their tickets at the desk. Regina had charged everyone standard seat prices, but had booked first class, paying the difference herself.

"It's the only way to fly, especially long distance. I didn't think you'd appreciate sitting in the peasant class, whilst I sat in the royal class." Regina looked more glamorous outside of Storybrooke. Her black leather handbag hung from the crook of her elbow, with an air of nonchalance, dark glasses framed her face and a purple silk scarf hung around her neck, over her grey fitted dress. A pair of killer heels, a diamond bracelet and matching necklace finished the outfit. Stood in the airport surrounded by the denim and chino world she looked stunning, every inch the royal queen.

"Regina you didn't have to, but thank you." Emma knew she didn't want thanks, and that she wouldn't have done it if she didn't want to, and that's what made this all the sweeter. She really had changed. The other girls chorused their thanks, causing the elder woman to blush in embarrassment.

"It was nothing, really. Now come on before we miss our flight." It wasn't 'anything', she knew that, and they knew that. It was an act of true kindness. If she was honest, Regina had been worried it would backfire, and that they'd think she was trying to buy their affections, or worse, that she was trying regain some superiority by highlighting her wealth.

When they arrived in Las Vegas, the girls were in for another surprise, Regina had booked them into two of the flashiest suits in the Four Seasons hotel. The rooms were next door, overlooking two different sides of the hotel. "This is ONE room?!" Belle asked with her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "You could fit the whole of Storybrooke in here!" And she was right, the rooms were enormous. Both almost identical in style, they had a dining area, kitchen, bar, billiards table, balcony with stunning views.

"Each suit sleeps four, so we need to decide who's sleeping where." This had been the part she had been dreading most. It was how she imagined gym class was in Henry's school, and she was terrified of being picked last. Ending up somewhere by default."

Mary Margaret spoke first. "Emma, please don't take offense at this, but I would like to be in the opposite suit to you…"

"Yeah no, no offense taken at all, how could I possibly not take offense at the fact my mother doesn't want to spend time with me?"

"Emma!" Her mother warned, taking a step to her. "It's just, we're here, in Vegas, and there is alcohol and…"

"Oh just spit it out will you." Regina was growing restless, and she was beginning to need a drink.

"I don't want to watch or hear my daughter…Pull…"

The room erupted in laughter, except for Emma and Mary Margaret who turned deep shades of scarlet to match the carpet.

"I'm not going to pull anyone!" She hissed back, arms crossed over herself defensively.

"Never say never." Ruby giggled.

Mary Margaret smiled. "It's not a bad thing Emma, I'd just rather not risk it, you're my little girl… You always will be."

"Can we please just decide on rooms before I vomit." Regina narrowed her eyes at Mary Margaret.

Ruby flopped in one of the black leather sofa's and smiled. "Well Emma why don't you stay with me and Belle, and Regina?"

"Me?!" Regina was shocked, Ruby wanted her to stay with them?!

"Is there another Regina here?" She continued without waiting for an answer. "I think you'll be fun to stay with, and I want to see your wild side come out." Ruby gave a wink, which elicited another laugh from everyone, as it was Regina's turn to flush red, though only for a moment, before she regained her composure.

"You couldn't handle my wild side wolf!" she threw back with a smirk. She'd decided to hell with it, if she was going to enjoy this weekend at all, she might as well go all out. "So Sn-Mary Margaret, Ariel. Katherine and Ashley, is that okay?" Ashley gave Katherine an excited hug, they had sat next to each other on the flight over, and an unlikely bond was forming.

"Yeah" Said Ariel. "Sounds great." And so the four of them left for the room down the hall, agreeing to meet downstairs in the bar at 8pm.

As soon as the door clicked closed Ruby was up out of her seat and heading to the bar. "So now the sensible brigade has gone, who wants a shot?!"

Regina couldn't help but smile, the 'sensible brigade' was just about right, but did that mean Ruby thought she wasn't sensible? "Didn't you worry I'd 'crash' your fun?" She asked Ruby as she took a shot from her. Ruby it would seem didn't want to wait for them to agree to drinks, as she handed them out.

"Madam Mayor, I think there is far more to you than meets the eye. I think you will be the first one on the dance floor and the last one to go to bed every night. I think you'll drink us under the table, and be adventurous and fun, and if I'm wrong….I'll…I'll… I won't go out for an entire month when we get back to Storybrooke."

More laughter filled the room. Perhaps this weekend was going to be fun after all. A couple of hours later, Regina and Ruby were bickering playfully over the mirror in one of the bathrooms. "Ruby, there are four en suits in here, eleven mirrors, and you have to use this one?!" They were both applying their makeup for the night out, and with several drinks inside of her, Regina was struggling.

"YOU could go and find another mirror!" Ruby retorted as she elbowed her in the side, she was finding it so much fun to wind her up.

"This is my en suite, why should I have to find another mirror – eugh!" after receiving another elbow to her side her hand slid, and she had mascara on her brow line. "RUBY! I'll have to start again now!" She sighed.

Emma stormed in, throwing the door open. "How can two people, a) spend so long getting ready and b) argue so much about it?" Emma was dressed and ready to go, she had been for forty-five minutes, and her and Belle had been sat together on the sofa chatting away, until she couldn't bare the sound of squabbling anymore. "You're not even changed yet, what the hell have you been doing for an hour?!"

"Getting ready!" Ruby and Regina answered in chorus.

"You have half an hour and then we're leaving without you.

"Forty-five minutes" They again said in unison, causing the two of them to giggle, and even Emma couldn't force back the smile.

"You're such children, fine, forty-five minutes. But not a second longer!"

The two brunette's looked at one another smiling before looking back at Emma "Yes mum!" Rolling her eyes Emma left the room, still smiling to herself. They should come to Vegas more often.

"Are they nearly ready?" Belle asked, handing Emma back her drink.

"Don't even ask." She said rolling her eyes.

Belle nodded with a smile. "I've been out with Ruby enough times to know how long she takes to get ready."

Back in the bathroom Ruby had convinced Regina to let her do her makeup for her, as she had a steadier hand. "If you make me look like a prostitute I will roast you." She warned.

"I'm making you look hot to trot, don't worry, a certain blonde won't be able to resist." Ruby smirked as Regina's mouth opened to say something, and then closed. "I knew it!" She grinned satisfactorily. "You know she wants in your pants too right!?"

"Ruby, be quiet!" Regina snapped in a hushed tone. "You couldn't be more wrong if she tried." She lied. "I don't 'want in Miss Swan's pants'".

"Whatever you say Madam Mayor." Her voice sing-songed, as she continued to apply Regina's make up. When she had finished she refused to let the older woman see, instead forcing her into the bedroom to pick out an outfit. "So what are you going to wear tonight?" Leafing through her wardrobe she caressed the expensive fabrics with a smile, it was like a little girls dress up fantasy. Dress or skirt?" Before Regina had a chance to reply Ruby's hand fell on a blouse and she pulled the hanger out of the wardrobe, holding it up decisively. "This!" A soft silver-grey the blouse had long wide sleeves, which met at a narrow cuff. It was cut low, and was a little too transparent. "What bra's have you got to wear under it?" Again without hesitation she began opening and closing drawers until she found Regina's underwear and began to rifle through it.

"Ruby do you know what privacy is?" She asked mockingly as she watched the young girl pull out a navy and black satin and lace bra and matching French knickers. Who would have guessed that they would strike up a friendship, but she couldn't help but like the younger girl, she was so fun, open and honest.

"Sure, a tie on the door means do not disturb." She shot a wink over her shoulder causing Regina to laugh. "Do you always wear stockings and suspenders?" She asked holding a set up in her hand. Regina blushed and nodded, unsure if that was a bad thing or not. "Hot mama!" Placing the underwear on the bed with the blouse she turned back to Regina who was trying her best, and failing, to hide her smile.

"Seriously, hot mama?" Taking another long sip of her drink she shook her head at Ruby. "So what skirt am I wearing?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Looking back through the wardrobe she pulled out a black figure tight skirt, which finished just above the knee, as well as a pair of patent black heels. "Can I wear these…Please?"

"God you have good puppy eyes!"

"It's the wolf in me." She smiled taking that as a yes. She left to allow Regina to change, whilst she got ready herself. Their rooms next door to each other, ten minutes later she gave a knock before entering. Regina was sat on the bed putting on a pair of black-heeled sling backs.

Regina's eyes flickered over Ruby, from head to toe. "Now who's looking hot." She smiled. Ruby was wearing a red figure hugging dress, black tights and Regina's heels. Her hair was straightened making it look even longer, and her make up was as striking as usual. "The shoes suit you, if you want you can keep them."

"Are you kidding me? These are like five hundred dollar shoes!" He face light up with pure joy as she looked down at her new favourite shoes.

"Actually they're eight hundred and fifty dollar shoes." She was really beginning to like Ruby; she did have good taste in fashion after all. "But I have more black shoes than is logical, and I don't wear them all. You might as well enjoy them. Shoes should be loved."

"Oh I will love these! I promise." She gave a spin, wondering if this is how Ashley had felt when Rumpelstilskin had dressed her for the ball. Looking back at Regina she suddenly had a frown on her face as she watched her stand. "What are you wearing?" She asked with a disapproving frown.

"What do you mean? This is what you picked out for me…" Regina looked down at her outfit, suddenly feeling more self-confident than she had in her entire life. She had felt sexy until 10seconds ago. Her brow knotted, she wrapped her arms around herself as she looked to the ground.

"I did not tell you to wear a camisole under the blouse." Placing a finger under Regina's chin she lifted it so she could look into the chocolate brown of her eyes. She was smiling softly, and Regina relaxed instantly.

"Ruby this blouse is made of a sheer fabric, its quite transparent, I need a camisole." She argued, noticing the determined look in Ruby's eyes.

"You said I could dress you, so take it off." Folding her arms defiantly she raised a brow, waiting for Regina to take it off.

"Were you always this bossy? I never noticed before." Regina shook her head, giving in. Something about Ruby gave her confidence to be more adventurous, and coupled with the alcohol she figured 'why not'. Unbuttoning her blouse, she pulled the camisole over her head, revealing her silk clad breasts and toned stomach. She didn't remain exposed for long, as she re-buttoned her blouse back up. "Better?"

"Much." Ruby's eyes twinkled as she led Regina by the arm over to the full-length mirror.

The older woman gasped as she looked at her reflection, she couldn't deny she looked hot. Her eye shadow was dark and smoky, her lips a deep purple plum. She was still unsure about the blouse, she would never normally dress this way, but it kind of excited her. It wasn't so sheer that it was obscene, but sheer enough to show off more than usual. "Come on then, before Emma comes to shoot us."

Emma was beginning to grow impatient as she paced the room, drink in hand. She was wearing dark denim skin-tight jeans, an emerald green long sleeve blouse and black heels. She didn't know the last time she had worn stilettos, probably when she was working as a bail bonds person in Boston. It seemed unnatural but Ruby had insisted she bring them, and Belle had ensured she wore them. Belle wore a sky-blue peplum dress, her hair curled as always around her shoulders. "Finally!" Emma murmured as she heard the two brunettes giggle as they entered the room. Turning around her jaw fell to the floor as she took in the sight; she finally understood and appreciated their time in getting ready. It was worth it. Ruby was stunning, looking a lot more sophisticated than she had expected. She had never seen her dressed for a night out, and assumed from her day time attire she would be slutty, something she certainly didn't look. But Regina, Regina was the one who took her breath away. She wasn't dressed so differently from usual, but at the same time it was a far cry from it. Her make up was sultry and seductive, her blouse was temptingly revealing, it surprised her, she would never have imagined Regina to dress so provocatively, but it made a very welcome change. "Wow" She breathed as her mouth went dry. "You look good, both of you. So good!" Tearing her eyes away from the Mayors chest, she reached for the bottle of Sambuca that was on the side, lining up the shot glasses on the bar. Even if no one else did, she needed a drink. "We have fifteen minutes before we have to meet the others, I say we have a few." Her suggestion was met by agreements from all, and with the music cranked up they got their party underway.

Next-door was a much quieter affair. Sharing their second bottle of white wine between the four of them they were sat on the leather sofa's discussing their expectations for the weekend. "I hope their okay next door." Katharine said as she played with the hem of her white dress. "Tensions are probably flying already. "Ariel and Ashley nodded in agreement.

Mary Margaret however disagreed. "I think they'll surprise you." She only half believed it herself, the other half more hoped she was right. Ariel opened a third bottle of wine, topping up the glasses. She was wearing a green floaty dress covered in white tridents, similar in style to Ashley's pale pink chiffon dress. Mary Margaret frowned as she looked at the third bottle. "We don't want to turn up drunk, you know how judgmental Regina will be."

"Screw Regina, I'm here to have fun and let my hair down." Giggled Ashley. "If she doesn't know how to have fun that's her problem. This is the party suit!"

In the other suit the music boomed as the four women danced and drank. They were all smiling, and enjoying their selves and Belle secretly took several pictures of the group, snapping away on her phone. Tonight was going to be a night none of them ever forgot, but if they did, she'd have evidence to remind themselves. Her cell started to chirp, as the alarm she had set went off. "Come on girls, its eight o'clock, we said we'd be in the bar now." With a grumble, they turned the music off, did two more rounds of shots before leaving the room. Downstairs there was no sign of the other girls, making Regina smug. "See Emma we could have spent another fifteen minutes getting ready." Emma just rolled her eyes. Ten minutes later, Mary Margaret and the others walked into the bar, surprised to find their companions even tipsier than themselves, and in high spirits. Looks were exchanged as the new comers saw how well they were getting along.

Flattening the skirt of her cream and blue flowery dress, Mary Margaret smiled around the table. "Looks like you guys are enjoying yourselves."

"Yeah, we are." Emma smiled back warmly, realising that she was enjoying herself more than she had in a long time.

Several hours later, after dinner, a rather raunchy show chosen by Ruby, they were lead to 'Venom' a club Emma had found. The music was loud and the beat vibrated through them. More than a little drunk, the eight women were getting along surprisingly well, though they had seemed to stick a little to their groups of four. Ariel, Ashley, Katherine and Mary Margaret seemed more content to sit and drink cocktails in a booth, talking and watching the dancing. Where as Belle, Ruby, Emma and Regina it would seem preferred to be amongst the action. Their bodies were slick with perspiration as they danced in the centre of the crowd. The lights strobed around them as the music consumed them. Belle and Ruby smiled to each other as they danced together, glancing over at Emma and Regina, who were putting on quite a show. Regina was grinding her hips back into the blonde, who had her hands on her hips encouraging her. This continued for several minutes until Belle and Ruby left to get another round of drinks. As the song changed, Regina turned around, her dark eyes met with Emma's, and she felt her knees grow weak and her stomach lurch inside her. Her heart was pounding in her ears drowning out the music. The room stopped moving, and in that moment they were alone. The only two in the world.

Emma's eyes flickered down to Regina's deep lips momentarily before making eye contact again. And then they were upon each other, a swirl of tongues as hands held them closer, their bodies electrified. The kiss didn't last long as they pulled back for air, looking into each other's eyes, no words needed to be said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up the first thing Regina noticed was that her head was pounding, and that the room was really bright. Clearly she had forgotten to close the curtains before she went to sleep. Bringing her left hand up to her face to shield her eyes she suddenly froze as she felt something on her ring finger. Snapping her eyes open she stared in horror at the cheap plastic pearl ring that wrapped around her digit. Slowly she turned her head to the side, dreading what she might find, and sure enough to her right was a matt of blonde curls lying across the pillow next to her. Grabbing one of the white bed sheets, she wrapped it about herself before jumping out of the bed as if it were on fire. "Emma!" She barked, her face as white as the sheet that covered her.

"Hmm" The blonde groaned, rolling over in bed and looking through sleepy eyes at Regina.

"Look at your left hand please." She begged.

Holding her hand out in front of her she looked at the ring on her finger, letting her thumb play with it.

"Did we get _married?_ " She whispered fear and horror lacing her voice.

"You know I think we might have done." Emma replied. "I do vaguely remember being in a 24 hour chapel."

"Oh god!" Regina sank to the end of the bed, her face buried in her hands as she tried to process the information.

Lifting up the sheet that covered her, Emma looked down at her own naked body before letting the sheet fall back down. "Regina…. Did we consummate the marriage…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The cool of the glass mirror on her back, through her blouse sent shivers down her spine, or maybe it was the hot kisses that Emma was placing on her collar bone as her hand pulled her blouse free from her skirt, letting her fingers roam underneath, skin on skin. Regina couldn't help but let her eyes flicker closed as she let out a soft moan, forgetting herself, and the hotel lift operator stood smiling in the corner as he pretended not to notice. All that mattered was Emma's touch on her. Lacing her fingers in the blonde's hair she pulled her mouth to her own, kissing her hungrily. Neither remembered how they had made their way back to the hotel, and neither cared._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina groaned, looking up. Realising for the first time that she wasn't in her room, she was in Emma's. "I erm…" picking up her shoes, underwear and skirt she looked for her blouse on the floor, amongst Emma's scattered items.

"I think it might be in the living room…" Emma offered helpfully, only to be met by a glare before Regina stormed out the room, looking for her clothes, and possibly some of her dignity.

An hour later, showered and changed they both returned to the living room where Belle was already making coffee in the kitchen. At the smell of the coffee, it wasn't long before Ruby joined them, and they sat the four of them drinking in silence. "So last night was fun." Ruby offered, trying to break the awkwardness.

Belle nodded with a smile. "Those pretend marriage ceremonies were great."

Pretend, pretend! Of course it had been pretend. Regina and Emma sighed a huge sigh of relief. So they hadn't really got married. Putting her hands under the table, Emma worked the ring off her finger, slipping it into her pocket. She noticed Regina had already removed the evidence. Emma now remembered that they had gone to a theatre chapel after dinner, before Ruby had taken them to a 'dance' show. They had just been acting for charity.

"We don't need to meet the others until one o'clock" Belle continued. "What do you guys fancy doing for the next few hours?"

"How about playing a game of pool?" Ruby suggested innocently as she sipped her morning coffee.

Regina felt like she'd just had ice-cold water thrown over her, as she visibly tensed at the memory that just flooded back into her mind, looking over at Emma she realised that she too, had just remembered. Nervously they followed the young brunettes over to the table, unable to speak. A bottle of tequila lay on its side at the edge of the table, and dark wet pools signified much of it had made its way onto the felt of the table.

Leaning back against the table Ruby eyed Emma and Regina suspiciously. "Which of you is responsible for this?" She had returned to the room with Belle that night, and new for a fact it wasn't either of them.

"Regina and I might have done some more shots last night when we got in." Her cheeks blushed at the memory. She flashed a look at Regina and was glad to see she looked equally as embarrassed, but with a small smile playing on her lips at the recollection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Pushing open the door the two women fell into the room, Emma pouncing on Regina at her first chance, her kiss was forceful and needy as she walked them back into the room until Regina was pressed up against the billboards table. Pushing her back onto the table, Emma straddled her before, without warning, she ripped open her blouse, sending buttons scattering over the green. Her eyes devoured Regina's body hungrily, she was stunning._

_Looking up into those lust filled eyes, Regina suddenly felt self-conscious. "I think I need another drink," she murmured softly._

_Emma growled impatiently, before rolling off of the table and practically ran to the bar. "Don't move," she ordered grabbing a bottle of tequila, salt and some lime wedges. Returning she hopped up onto the table, resuming her position straddling Regina's thighs. With a wicked smirk, she poured a generous amount of tequila from Regina's navel, up her torso, soaking her bra. Regina gasped in surprise and the shock of the cold, and went to sit up, but was prevented from doing so by Emma's strong hold on her shoulders. Placing a lime wedge in Regina's mouth her smirk grew as she watched Regina's eyes grow wide at the realization. Her eyes appreciatively drank up the sight of the golden liquor pooling on Regina's body. Licking her hand as seductively as she could she tipped some salt before licking it again. Her eyes locked with Regina's who's were so dark they were almost black, leaning down she let her tongue flick out into Regina's navel, swirling it around teasingly as she swallowed the alcohol. Licking her way up, at a tantalizingly slow pace, her eyes never leaving Regina's, who let out a low moan at both the sensation and the display before her. This was possibly the most erotic thing she had been privy too in any of her lives. Emma's tongue continued up in the valley of her breasts, before she leant up to capture the lime from between Regina's lips, sucking it before tossing it aside, replacing it with Regina's mouth._

_Regina could taste the tequila, salt and lime on Emma's tongue and it was delicious. Reaching up, she decided it was her turn to ruin Emma's outfit, as she ripped her shirt open, roughly yanking it from her arms, desperate to feel the blonde's body against her own. Reaching behind her she expertly unhooked her bra. Her right hand immediately finding her left breast as she squeezed gently, feeling Emma's nipples harden under her touch. She was rewarded by the moan that came from the younger woman._

_Begrudgingly Emma brought her hand to Regina's, forcing it from her breast back onto the table, finding her other hand she too pinned that down by the side of the brunettes head. If she didn't take control now she was going to loose herself to this woman who seemed to be intoxicating all of her senses. The moonlight and hotel lights were streaming in through the huge windows that covered the length of the room, the light only highlighting Regina's beauty. Her dark hair splayed out on the table a perfect contrast to the pale glow of her skin. Leaning forwards Emma nipped at her pulse point, before letting her tongue trail salaciously down her neck and her cleavage._

_Regina wanted to fight back, to regain control. If they were going to do this, she wanted to do it her way. But she couldn't. The part that wanted Emma to take her on the billiards table was stronger. Her hands pressed to the table, with the blonde's weight pinning her down was the most intense sensation she had ever experienced. She gave in. Control could wait a while._

_Emma brought her mouth to the soaked fabric of Regina's bra, letting it close around her nipple as she sucked hard. She felt the brunette fight against her hold, and she knew she wanted more, she wanted her to remove her bra, but something about denying Regina some of what she want sent a bolt of heat shooting to her core. As she trailed more hot kisses down her stomach her right hand unlinked from her partners, to push her skirt up around her waist. She worked herself further down Regina's legs, until she was nestled between her thighs, when she let out a moan of appreciation. Regina wearing stockings was a delicious sight, one she realized in that moment, she hoped to see again and again. She pulled the elder woman underwear down her toned legs, until Regina sat up a little to remove her heels. "Leave them on." Emma growled, her voice thick with desire. She smiled to herself as Regina's head fell back to the table, all resistance gone._

_With one hand still laced with Regina's, she leant on it giving herself leverage, as the other traced over her lovers wet folds. She heard the hitch as the brunette inhaled sharply and Emma's eyes watched her face transfixed, loving the way her brow tightened as her fingers teased at her clit, and the way Regina's bit down softly on the corner of her lip as she tried to suppress a moan as she easily slipped two fingers inside of her. She couldn't believe how wet Regina was, as her slick fingers effortlessly thrust into her. Immediately she added a third digit, reveling at the way Regina's body contracted around them. She worked a slow rhythmic pace, as she watched the brunette's features contort with pleasure. Her thumb moved to slowly graze over her clit periodically, eliciting more moans until Regina let out a wine, "Emma!" she begged. Her voice so needy it was almost enough to make the blonde climax. Kissing her collarbone, Emma began to thrust hard into Regina, the force making the table creak under them as it rocked. The moans that filled the room were loud and desperate as she finally gave in, restraint lost to the moment. Emma ground her thumb roughly into Regina's clit until she felt her clench around her digits, her entire body shuddering under her as the palm of her hand was covered in her._

_Several minutes passed before either of them moved. Emma was lying next to Regina on the table, smiling as she listened to her try to control her labored breathing. Finally Regina sat up and looked down at the blonde, her hair a mess around her shoulders and her cheeks flush with exertion. Bringing her fingers to Emma's jeans she unzipped them, trying her best to work the tight fabric down her legs, without much success. Emma smiled as she watched her grow impatient, before she placed a hand over Regina's, "here," she whispered as she tried to pull them off, with little more success. They had got them to her thighs, but her legs were still bound by the fabric providing little fabric. Impatiently Regina hopped off the table, pulling Emma by the ankles until she was sat up, legs draped over the edge. Tearing her underwear down Regina sank to her knees and for a moment Emma thought she might just pass out at the sight. Regina Mills was on her knees between her legs._

_Regina let her eyes flicker up to Emma's before moving closer, her eyes falling closed momentarily as she breathed her scent in, as though it was oxygen itself. Emma's arousal filled her nostrils, making her feel dizzy. She placed a hand of the blonde's thighs before leaning in to capture her prize. Her tongue covering her length in one long slow motion. Their moans sang together, before Emma wrapped her fingers in Regina's hair, pulling her closer. Happily, Regina began to tease around Emma's clit, and dart into her folds, learning how to bring her close, and then to bring her back down again. Learning every part of her. Regina's nails dug deep into the younger girls thighs, but she didn't care, she needed this, she felt like she would die without the taste of Emma on her lips. She didn't have to wait long to be rewarded, as Emma's hands clung to the back of her head, holding her still as the waves rolled over her. Regina drank her down, doing everything to continue her climax for as long as possible. Now spent, it was Emma's turn to pause to catch her breath. They were both surprised that Regina stayed kneeled between Emma's legs, her head resting against her thigh as Emma's fingers remained laced in her hair._

_Hopping down from the table, Emma pulled her jeans up a little before extending a hand, to pull Regina to her feet. Then without warning she scooped her up and carried her back to her room, letting the door swing closed behind them._


	2. City Of Entertainment

With a conceited smile, Ruby looked from a stray button lying on the felt top, across the table at Regina, as her hand clasped around it, before putting it into the pocket of her red jacket, safe until later. "You know, I think I'd like to do some shopping, I'm sure Vegas has far more to offer than Storybrooke does."

"I don't know Ruby, I think it's a bit much…" A half hour later Regina and Ruby were shopping in the Venetian halls of the Grand Canal Shoppes. Belle and Emma had both shown their disinterest at the thought of _'traipsing around gaudy stores of overpriced effects nobody would want'_ , as Emma put it. Instead they opted to stay in the room, and 'chill'. Ruby had managed to convince Regina to shop in a high-end lingerie store, and had further convinced her to try on a boned blood red silk corset with black detailing. Before Regina had another moment to pause, Ruby had slipped through the curtain into her changing room. Grabbing her shirt she held it to herself, trying her best, trying her best to cover herself. "What the hell Ruby?!"

"Damn Regina, you have to buy it, it's hot." Forcefully she pulled the blouse from Regina's grip, exposing her once more.

The elder woman's cheeks flushed as deep as the corset, as she let her gaze fall to her hands, as she knotted them together in embarrassment. Why was it she thought her and Ruby would get along? She was beginning to wonder if there perhaps wasn't any more to the young woman than met the eye, after all.

"Emma's going to die when she see's it." She said with a wink.

"I never said-"

"Oh come on Regina, you two aren't fooling anyone, you certainly aren't fooling me. Don't think I didn't notice the looks you shared over the pool table this morning, or this-" She said pulling her hand from her pocket holding the small button between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it back and forth slightly. "I'm guessing you ditched us last night for your own private little party."

"Ruby I am not discussing my sex life with you." Snatching back her shirt, she again held it to herself to preserve some of her modesty, her cheeks glowing brightly. No one made her feel embarrassed, yet Ruby seemed to be able to weasel under her defences somehow. She'd killed people for less, she reminded herself as she visibly stiffened to, cocking her head nonchalantly.

"Oh my god so you did sleep together last night!" The younger woman's eyes glowed as a smile filled her face. "I wasn't sure if you'd 'gone all the way'." She held her hands up wiggling her index and middle fingers as she spoke, revelling as Regina's cheeks flushed even deeper.

"I am warning you Ruby." Putting on her best 'Mayor' voice she stepped well into her personal space, trying to intimidate her as best she could. "You will not mention this to anyone do you understand."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, it'll stay our little secret." Winking, she left the changing room, on the hunt for some lingerie for herself.

Shaking her head with exasperation Regina turned back to the mirror, letting her hands, and the shirt fall to her side. She couldn't help at smile at the way the corset pushed her breasts up, it had a while since she had worn anything quite so overtly sexual, and she'd forgotten how good things like this made her breasts look. Maybe she could pull this off after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm warning you two, you have an hour to get ready, not a minute longer!" Emma's voice was firm with resolution. The group had had spent the afternoon flying to, and over the Grand Canyon, before sipping champagne as the sun set around them. Everyone seemed so at peace, so happy. Even Mary Margaret and Regina had got along for the most part, a few snide comments and looks had been exchanged, but nothing more.

Regina admired herself in the mirror, cocking her head to one side as her eyes took in her own appearance. Her red-soled Loboutin's peaked out from below the wide leg of her black pants, which fit snugly, accentuated the swell of her arse. The black waistcoat she wore over the top finished the look off perfectly. Without a shirt underneath, and new red corset was indeed doing its job of improving her cleavage, she was indeed a tempting sight. Pressing her lips together to set her deep red lipstick, she gave her hair a final flick before walking into the lounge area.

Reaching into one of the cupboards to get some glasses, her waistcoat rose slightly, exposing the small of her back to Emma who had just walked into the kitchen, her eyes appreciatively admiring the way Regina's trousers hung tight over her arse. Closing the gap between them, she placed her hand on the exposed skin as she reached into the cupboard, reaching the glasses that were too far out of her reach. She smiled to herself as she felt the brunette shudder under the unexpected touch. "Here." She said softly, handing two of the glasses to Regina as she set the others on the side. Hopping up onto the counter she smiled as Regina turned her back on her.

"Beer?" Regina asked, turning back to Emma, her eyes flicked up Emma's exposed legs, over her red dress to her smile.

"Wine."

Regina paused, as deliberated the option. "I don't think that's the best idea."

"And why's that Madam Mayor." Emma asked with a smirk, hopping down from the counter and closing the gap between them.

"Just trust me, me drinking wine… It's not a good idea." Her cheeks flushed as she dropped her gaze to the counter top.

"Why?" Emma probed with a small smirk. "Does it have some kind of effect on you, or something?"

Unable to hide her smile, she let her eyes meet Emma's. "It might do."

"I thought you'd be impressed I was trying to culture myself, try something sophisticated." Emma mocked offence. "But I can see you'd rather I necked beer from the bottle, so –"

Rolling her eyes, but still with a smile on her lips she sighed. "Fine Miss Swan, I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to culture you." Studying the wines on the bar, she opened a bottle of Bordeaux and poured two glasses, before handing one to Emma. "But don't say I didn't warn you…."

As Regina walked off to talk to Ruby, who had just walked into the room, Emma smiled to herself. Were they flirting, sober? They hadn't talked about the events of last night, and Emma had assumed it would never be mentioned again. That it was just a drunken mistake. But now she wasn't so sure. And that excited her. That excited her a lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a lovely meal Ariel, Katherine, Belle and Ashley had decided to go and see a show for their last night, whilst Regina, Ruby, Mary Margaret and Emma instead headed to a Casino.

After a few spins of the roulette wheels and a couple of games of black jack, a game Emma was clearly well versed in, the four women sat down to drink, people watching and chatting away, It was nice and relaxed. After a while a waitress brought over a tray of drinks to the group. "The gentlemen at that over there have just bought you a round." She said as she placed replacements of everyone's drinks in front of them. Emma groaned inwardly as she looked from the drinks over to the group of 40-50 year old men sat at the bar. Regina looked as equally displeased, however Ruby and Mary Margaret were waving back at men happily.

"Oh my gosh, one of them is coming over." Ruby squealed excitedly as one of the 'younger' men walked over to them.

"You do know you're married right?" Regina asked sarcastically Mary Margaret, who blushed.

"I'm only looking…" She replied defensively.

The man arrived at their table, looking at the four woman in turn. "Well hello there pretty ladies, do you come here often?" Emma cringed, was that really the best he could do?

Ruby took it upon herself to answer all of the man's questions, as she twisted her hair with her fingers as she openly flirted.

The man, who introduced himself as 'Robbo', however directed all his questions at Regina, who was looking anywhere but back at him. "So what are you going to give me to say thank you for the drink?" He asked her, as he ran a finger over the exposed skin of her shoulder.

Pulling away she shot him one of her death glares, pausing before answering. "Drinks, we didn't ask for." She pointed out bluntly. She didn't have time for this mans lame attempts. She was more than not interested and he was beginning to annoy her.

"Aww but you should still give me something to say thanks..." He gave a wink before looking her up and down with a leery gaze.

Sliding the straw from the side of her martini glass, Regina held it out to him until he took it from her. "Here, now maybe you can go and suck the fun out of someone else's evening!" If looks could kill, he'd have been a pile of ash on the floor, and with a mumble of an apology he took the straw and ran back to his friends, tail between his legs.

The other three women erupted into laughter as Regina merely sipped her at her appletini. "Oh Regina you shouldn't say things like that to strangers." Mary Margaret said in all seriousness, though she was still somewhat impressed.

"He's just lucky were in Vegas, and not Storybrooke, or there would have been a very different outcome I can assure you." A small smile played on her lips, much to Mary Margaret's relief, she was after all only half joking…

"I need to remember that one Regina, best comeback ever." Ruby giggled. "Did you see his face, he was terrified."

"What can I say, I'm not interested in hooking up with men on this trip." Her gaze fell to Emma, who blushed crimson before taking a gulp of her JD and coke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina tried her best to glare at Ruby, but a smile played on her lips, and she couldn't help but shake her head in amusement. Had Ruby brought them here for her benefit? After another round of drinks the young brunette had convinced the other three that the only way they could end their vacation to Vegas, was a trip to a strip club, and that's was exactly where they ended up.

Regina smiled to herself and shook her head, had Ruby brought them here for her benefit? "She's right -" She said to Mary Margaret who was grumbling about the perversity of it all. "You complained you hadn't experienced Vegas like a tourist, well this is it."

"Come on." Ruby grabbed Mary Margaret's hand, pulling her to a table near the stage. Leaving Regina and Emma standing alone in silence. The blonde's eyes were transfixed on the stage, or more accurately, at the woman sliding down the pole, on the stage. She was upside down, her right leg wrapped around the metal shaft whilst her left leg extended and pointed to the ceiling. She spun around, as she slowly lowed herself to the ground, her decent met by cheers and a flurry of dollar bills being thrown through the air. She broke her gaze, when she felt a warm breath on her ear and Regina's sultry murmur as she whispered to her.

"Enjoying the show?"

"I've seen better." She smirked as she watched a look of shock and intrigue cross Regina's face. "Find a seat, I'm getting us a drink." After the one glass of wine at the hotel, Regina had been drinking cocktails, and Emma really wanted to know what effect wine had on the brunette.

Cocking her brow as if to say something, she paused before thinking better of it. Nodding she found another table, on the other side of the room to the one Mary Margaret and Ruby were occupying. She wasn't sure what was happening between her and the blonde, but she was pretty sure having her mother near by wasn't going to help any. Emma returned with a bottle of red and two glasses, and an even bigger smirk than she had left with.

"Wine Miss Swan?"

"Well I have a theory, and I so I'm testing my hypothesis." Pouring two generous glasses, she moved her chair seating them closer.

Regina let her hand trail down the neck of the bottle as she read the label. She was unsure if Emma had known this was a good wine, if she'd guessed by the price, or if the bar man had helped her. It also happened to be one of her favourites which she cursed, because it really was a good wine, and that, amongst other things, was something she wasn't very good at resisting. "And what's your theory?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but this is a scientific study, only the observer can know the nature of the test."

Regina just rolled her eyes and sipped her wine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several glasses later the wine was indeed beginning to affect the brunette, much to Emma's enjoyment. "It makes you flirty." Emma said as she watched Regina take another sip before blushing nearly as red as the wine.

"Amongst other things." Her voice was soft, a small smile on her lips. "Why, are you complaining?"

"Oh not at all."

A suited man approached them, an employee of the club. He had a clipboard in his hand with a list of dancers names on. "You two interested in a private dance?" The gentleman asked.

"Yes, yes we are."

Emma's eyes grew wide as they shot to Regina's, a questioning look etched on her face, _they were?!_

Taking Emma's hand in her own, she followed the gentleman to the back of the club and through a beaded Silver Diamond Curtain, the room was dark, the only light coming from a huge purple lava lamp in the corner as it pulsated and danced. "You can leave us now, and no need to send in a girl…" Regina handed the guy a fistful of dollar bills as she raised a brow. "No need to disturb us at all." And with a nod of agreement he left them alone. Turning back to Emma, Regina smirked her usual smirk as she watched the younger woman's cheeks flush. They weren't anywhere near as drunk as the night before; they both knew exactly what they were doing, and somehow that made it more exciting. Closing the gap between them Regina used her hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind the blonde's ear, letting her finger graze first over her cheek, behind her ear and following her hairline down the to the nape of her neck. Their eyes locked, their gaze deep and intense. Placing the palms of her hands on Emma's shoulders, she roughly pushed her back, down into the black leather sofa. Looking down at her, Regina's lips curled her smirk growing more devilish, as she let the music wash over her, her hips swaying in time with the music playing in the background. Sashaying closer, Regina leaned down until her lips were hovering a mere inch from Emma's ear, her warm breath sending shivers down the younger woman's spine, "You can't come to Vegas and not receive a lap dance." She purred.

Emma swallowed hard, as the intoxicating smell of Regina and the anticipation of the events that were about to unfold, made her grow heady.

"You can look, but if you can't touch. If you do, I'll stop." Regina warned, her voice lower and more seductive than usual. Her legs straddling Emma's exposed right thigh, their eyes locked. Arching her body seductively over Emma's frame, allowing the younger woman a perfect view of her breasts as they peaked out of the low cut of her waistcoat. Placing her hands on the back of the seat on either side of Emma's head, securing her in place.

Emma dug her nails into the leather of the seat, forcing her hands to remain still, scared that if she moved so much as an inch, she'd throw Regina against the floor and fuck her senseless. It took all her willpower to resist the urge to do so, knowing this was the only chance she'd ever get to see Regina Mills like this, and not wishing to waste such an opportunity. She'd screw her silly afterwards, she decided. She couldn't help but let out a whimper as Regina forced her knee against her center. Her eyes flickered closed for a second; she tried to concentrate on her breathing, desperate to keep her body from reacting to Regina's ministrations.

Regina brushed her lips against Emma's neck before tracing along the outline of her ear with her tongue as her hot breath caressed the blonde's neck. Regina could feel Emma's heat though her own trousers, making her smile into the darkness. "Someone's getting excited." Regina rasped placing hot kisses down Emma's pale column to her clavicle. Pulling back a fraction, she looked down at her with lust filled eyes. The sight of Emma's heaving chest and hooded eyes, almost made her want to give in with the teasing and just fuck her, but not yet.

Emma let out a breath she was unaware she had been holding in. Regina leaned back down to her putting her full weight on Emma's lap. Regina's eyes were dark with desire, and the hungry predatory look made her Emma whimper. Her attempts to fight her body's reactions were failing, as she felt her crotch radiate heat and desire. She could not believe this woman was once her enemy, and now… now what? She let out another involuntary groan as Regina swirled her hips in smooth circles over her right thigh.

With one smooth motion, Regina swung her right leg up and over Emma's other leg, so that she now the blonde, with her knees on either side of her hips.

Emma's heart raced as Regina's chest taunted her, and she dug her nails painfully deep into the leather, trying desperately to remain composed, as she stared at two perfectly formed breasts. She wanted nothing more than to rip off her top and suck down on her hard nipples she knew she would find inside. Her chest was heaving at the feel of body that was being molded against her own. Regina held her tight, as she purred against her neck, and Emma was lost, drowning in the music and Regina's touch. "Fuck Regina." Emma stammered as her hips subconsciously started thrusting upwards, as the brunette slid down up and down her length, grinding their bodies together.

Tutting, Regina crawled off of her, onto the floor, sliding her hands up the arms of the chair until their faces were level once more. The faces so close Emma could almost taste Regina's plum lipstick.

The song slowed down, and for a second Emma panicked, fearing the dance was over. However her fears were short lived, as Regina stood, turning around, before sitting back down, her back against Emma's chest. The music resumed, with a loud crescendo, as Regina ground her arse into Emma's lap hard, throwing her head back as Emma broke her rule, her dark hair spilling over the younger woman's shoulder as strong hands found their way to her waist and a hot mouth nibbled at her lobe.

Regina continued to rock her hips in time with the music, as she brought a hand to Emma's cheek, turning her face towards her, their lips brushing in a soft and torturous kiss. Emma let out a small whimper as she tried and failed to part Regina's lips with her tongue. Determined to remain in control, Regina pulled away teasingly, before crashing her mouth back down harshly, thrusting her tongue between the blonde's lips, shuddering as a Emma's moan filled her mouth, vibrating through her core. Switching positions again, she resumed straddling Emma, their tongues instantly battling at a frantic pace. "God you're hot." Emma breathed out, her eyes hungrily devouring Regina's ample cleavage, as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Yeah?" Regina taunted, leaning in close again, except this time she slid her hand along Emma's thigh and softly cupped her mound, only for a second, before pulling it away again.

Emma choked on her breath and jerked forward into the crook of Regina's neck and bit down. It was going to happen, she could feel every part of her body tingling. She was already so aroused from Regina's dance, she knew she couldn't take much more, her body twitching and throbbing for release.

Sliding her hand back down between them, up a toned thigh to soaked panties she smirked as Emma jolted at the touch, her eyes growing wide. Slipping two fingers under the fabric of her underwear, she let them caress over Emma's clit.

Biting her lip, Emma did her best to suppress the pleasure rising in her stomach.

"You have no idea how badly I want to taste you again." Regina husked in a lust filled voice, now starting to rub her thumb against Emma's clit as she slipped two fingers easily inside of her.

She moaned out loud, her body starting to quiver as the pleasure moved further up into her core. Oh, oh God. Shit. Regina- stop.." Emma choked out, but it was too late. She soaked Regina's hand, as she wrapped her hands Regina's back, scraping her nails down her body as she came. Holding on for dear life, her hips buck involuntarily at the aftershock, until her breathing returned to normal and she came back down to earth.

Regina's smirk returned to her lips, as her brow raised. She leant back to look Emma in the eye, seeing that they were glazed over in a post-orgasmic daze.

"Did you really you just come already?" She asked with a mix of curiosity and amusement.

Emma blushed and looked away, too embarrassed "Maybe." She murmured softly. "It was hot."

A finger placed under Emma's chin, she turned her gaze back to her, smiling softly before their lips met once more. "I think we should get out of here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary Margaret downed her drink as she watched Emma lead Regina from the club, their fingers entwined and secret smiles playing on her lips. Her hand was shaking and she felt nauseous. Her worst fear had just unfolded in front of her very eyes. In fact it was worse than even she had feared. She _had_ feared seeing her daughter hooking up, but thought of that person being Regina hadn't even crossed her mind. She really was going to be sick. The image burned into her brain, even when she closed her eyes she could see them. The looks, the touches, the kisses. Outside of Storybrooke Regina had no magic, which meant, Emma had _control_ over her actions. She had _wanted_ to kiss Regina. Mary Margaret felt sick. She  _was_ sick.


	3. Stays In Vegas

With Regina pressed up against the outside of the hotel room door, Emma pulled back from their kiss, her index finger cocked, resting under Regina's chin, as she studied her face. Emma saw no game play or agenda, just a small, somewhat nervous smile, and a playful desire in her eyes. The look however soon changed to one of mischief, as Regina slid her flat palms up Emma's thighs and up under her dress, hooking her thumbs into the sides of her underwear she pulled them down Emma's toned legs, as the blonde blushed and looked around. "Regina" She hissed, "what are you doing?"

Slipping the panties over the door handle she turned back with a smile. "I figured we might need a little 'do not disturb' sign."

Laughing the blonde pulled her back in for a quick kiss, "and I'm the idiot?!"

"Yes, you're the idiot. Now did you want to talk in the hall way or –" Her sentence was cut off as Emma's lips once more came crashing down on hers, stealing a breath from her lungs. Falling through the door into the lounge, they fought for control in their kiss, neither willing to back down, as teeth hungrily scraped at lips, whilst tongues battled and hands groped and pulled.

Emma eventually found herself backed up against the huge room length window; a gasp escaped her parted lips, as the cold glass came into contact with her warm skin. Regina's mouth was once again on hers, dominating and demanding, she didn't kiss, she conquered and Emma was only too willing to surrender. Their moans intertwined along with their tongues, and their fingers as Regina held them either side of Emma's head against the window. Her knee pressed against Emma's core as the blonde ground wantonly against it, and Regina found herself not caring if she stained her trousers with her arousal. Emma rested her head against Regina's neck, as her breath grew heavier. "I need you," her voice thick and desperate, but she didn't care.

Electricity shot to Regina's core at the words, before pulling her head back, her gaze flickered over Emma's face, before locking with the younger woman's, their eyes both dark with desire. "Turn around" she growled, her hand on Emma's arm already turning her, too impatient to wait. Brushing the long blonde curls over one shoulder, she gave a quick kiss to the nape of her neck, before drawing the zip down the back of her dress. When it pooled at Emma's ankles, she unhooking the clasp of Emma's bra, she let that too join the crumpled heap. Reaching her arms around her, she pinched and pulled at her already taut nipples; rolling them between her thumb and forefinger as Emma let her head loll back on Regina's shoulder. Letting her hands, travel down Emma's side as she left a trail of hot kisses down her spinal column, over her left buttock, as she sank to the floor behind the blonde, her palms moving from the swell of her hips down the outside of her thighs. Her tongue darted out over the dip at the back of the younger woman's knee before giving a small nip to the sensitive skin, then switching to the other knee, reversing her journey back up Emma's body, this time dragging her nails over her skin as she did so. When she was once more standing, she roughly pushed Emma's frame until her body with flush with the glass, her own form holding her in place from behind. She smirked in satisfaction as she felt Emma's body shudder against her. Her hot breathe feathered against Emma's ear as her hand snaked around her waist, her nails dragging over the goose bumped skin of her toned stomach. "Say it again." It was her turn for her voice to sound needy but she didn't care, she did _need_ this.

"Please Regina, fuck me. I need your fingers inside of me."

"Mmmm" Regina hummed taking Emma's earlobe in her mouth, letting her teeth scrape over it, before letting it slip free. "Such a good girl." Her fingers raked lower, over the jut of her pelvic bone and around her side, once more scraping over the swell of her arse. Dipping her hand between her cheeks, she slid her fingers against Emma's wet folds. "Who knew the princess born of purity and love would be such a little slut." She really did love the way Emma quaked at her touch. With her free hand she held onto Emma's hip tight, her nails digging into her as she let her teeth sink, open mouthed into her shoulder. Her fingers teased at her folds, sliding through the remnants of Emma's her earlier orgasm, mingled with her current arousal, before plunging two fingers into easily.

A gasp escaped between Emma's parted lips, her hot breath clouded against the glass as her forehead leant against it, her eyes fluttering closed.

Regina began a relentless pace, pounding deep inside of her, smirking into the younger woman's shoulder blade as she began to ride her fingers to meet her deep thrusts. Adding another digit she purred against Emma's ear, before slipping in a forth, reveling at the sensation of the woman's hot core clutching tightly around them and how Emma stilled her motions against her, feeling undoubtedly full. "How is it you can take so many fingers so easily little slut?"

"God Regina!"

"Dear, I'm not a God, I'm a Queen." With her fingers still drumming inside of her to a silent beat, she snaked her other hand around to graze against her clit, starting soft, before grinding down harder, sinking her teeth once again into the pale flesh of Emma's shoulder.

Emma slowly began riding Regina's fingers again, her body slick with perspiration, sliding against the glass, her nipples so hard they ached against the cold pane.

"I want you to open your eyes Emma." The blonde couldn't help but smile, even from behind, Regina knew her body. From one night, Regina had observed and learnt things that no one else ever had. "I want you to see this as you come, I want you to remember this, all of this. Open your eyes."

Obediently Emma opened her eyes, gazing out over the city at the colours and the light, with a nip to the base of her neck, a guttural moan flew from her throat, as she pressed her hands against the window to steady herself for the impending orgasm that she could feel rising in her stomach. She rocked her hips against the brunette's hands, driving her clit harder into her rough touch. Her entire body beginning to shake as her inner muscles repeatedly clenched and unclenched around Regina's slick digits, as she moaned her name again and again and again. As her legs buckled underneath her, Regina's hand stayed buried deep inside of her, holding her up, as her other hand moved to support her hip, her body holding her against the window. As her labored breaths slowly returned to normal, and strength returned to her legs, Emma began to laugh softly to herself. "You sure you're not a Goddess as well as a Queen?"

Regina hummed against her ear. "If I were a Goddess you wouldn't wear me out so much, and dear, it's a good job you come so quickly, or I'd have gotten cramp in my hand, it's not the easiest position to fuck you in."

On steadier feet, Emma rolled around, leaning her head back against the window, before pulling Regina to her by her hips, letting their mouths meet in a soft kiss. "Well if someone wasn't so damn good, maybe I'd last longer."

"Are you complaining?"

"Never."

"Good! Now it's late, maybe we should continue this in my bedroom." She smirked as Emma's eyes glowed before scrambling to grab her clothes and racing to Regina's suite. Before following her, she looked out at the view, her smirk growing as she noticed the perspiration smears staining the window, "now that's art," she whispered to herself.

She smiled as she entered her room, to find Emma kneeling, still naked atop the sheets. Closing the door behind her she walked to the foot of the bed, leaning down to capture her mouth, her hands holding the sides of her face as her thumbs caressed her cheeks. Pulling back she found herself having to swallow hard as she looked into Emma's dark lust filled eyes. Bringing her hands to the buttons of her waistcoat, she found her motions stilled by strong hands covering her own.

"No" Emma growled forcefully. "I haven't been able to touch you all night, now it's _my_ turn."

After a second of deliberation, Regina dropped her hands to her sides, watching her intently. "I suppose you've earned the right".

Pulling the older woman closer by her hips, before bringing her fingers to the bottom button of her waistcoat, she was desperate to feel Regina's skin, to taste it again. Popping the first button open slowly, she peeled back one edge of the fabric; she looked at the scarlet shining underneath, her eyes growing darker as they flickered up to meet Regina's. All thoughts of undressing her slow were lost, as the desire to see the corset took over, tearing at the buttons, she threw the garment from her shoulders, before sitting back on her heels, her eyes hungrily devouring the vision before her. "Oh it's official." Her hands once more went to Regina's hips, running them up her waist to rest under her breasts.

"What is dear?" Placing a finger under Emma's chin, she forced her gaze away from her cleavage, up to meet her own.

"You _are_ a Goddess."

Regina hummed in amusement and appreciation, as she let her hands fall once more by her side.

Snapping the hook from her trousers free, Emma let them slide to the floor.

Stepping out of them, Regina folded them and the waistcoat over the back of a chair, returning in her heels and underwear. "So, good investment?" She asked, cocking her hand on her hip and smirking.

"God yes!" She moaned, before scootching back. "But now I want you to strip and come here."

Kicking off her heels, she reached behind herself to unzip the corset, letting her firm breasts fall free. Hooking her thumbs into her panties she slid them down her legs, before crawling up the length of the bed, until she was kneeling in front of the blonde, mirroring her.

Emma however had different ideas. Crossing her legs in front of herself, a devilish glint in her eyes, she held her hand out for Regina to take "straddle my lap." Curiously Regina did as she was told, Emma moving her so that she sat atop one thigh, long golden legs wrapped around her own pale waist. Brushing loose dark hairs behind Regina's ears, she leant forwards, kissing from her jawline to her lips, her tongue immediately gaining access, as her hands ran over her back, until one hand pulled her deeper into the kiss by her neck as the other ran back around to cup one of Regina's breasts. Rolling a hard nipple between thumb and forefinger, she swallowed a moan from the brunette. "I can smell your arousal from here."

Regina groaned as she rested her forehead against Emma's.

"Did our little exhibitionist displays turn you on?"

"Yes."

"Good, because you're going to put on another one." She couldn't help but smile as Regina swallowed hard. "I'm going to fuck you, deep and slow, and I'm going to watch your face as I do it. I'm going to watch every flicker of emotion, every glimmer of pleasure and every trace of desperation as it flashes across your face."

Snapping her eyes open she looked deep into Emma's eyes her own black with desire. Locking her arms tightly around her neck she kissed hungrily.

At a torturously slow pace, Emma dragged her nails down from behind Regina's ears, down the valley between her breasts, further down her flat stomach until she reached slick folds. Her other hand pulling at a fistful of hair at the nape of Regina's neck, forcing her head back so she could watch her face as, as she began to thrust her fingers deep inside of her.

Lips parted in silent prayer, her eyes screwed closed. A tortured look ghosted over her face as perspiration began to form on her knotted brow. Teeth sinking into lips as she strangled a cry. Her breathing growing more erratic and labored as whimpered pleas began to fall as her body started to tremble.

Speeding up her assault, she carried Regina through her climax, reveling in the way she bucked against her hand as she clenched down around her fingers. As she crumpled, spent, against her, Emma feathered kisses against her shoulder, before rolling her onto the bed and lying down next to her.

"So, entertaining enough for you?" Regina breathed hoarsely.

"Not bad." She smiled back as she looked down at her restless form.

Reaching out, Regina took Emma's hand in her own, before bringing her slick fingers to her lips, tasting herself on them, as Emma moaned at the sight. "So, ready to go again?!"

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

"Would the owner of these, like them back?" Katherine asked, swinging Emma's panties from her index finger with a smile.

Snatching her underwear back, her cheeks glowed crimson as she shoved them deep into her pocket.

"Knew it!" Katherine giggled. The group were sat in the airport departure lounge waiting for their flight back to Maine. Mary Margaret sat silent and poised, trying to quell the rage boiling inside herself as she watched Regina and Emma intently. "We figured it was Ruby, until she and Belle knocked on our door to seek refuge."

"You definitely made the best choice, sleeping next door, I had to listen to her incessant moaning for hours" Regina retorted her eyes sparkling as she smiled over at Ruby, who grinned back knowingly.

"Shut up!" Emma hissed her cheeks burning as she tried her best to sink into the seat, hoping it would swallow her up.

~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~

On board the airplane they settled into their seats. Mary Margaret and Katherine were the seated the furthest forward, with Ariel and Belle in the seats behind them, followed by Emma and Regina and finally Ruby and Ashley. Take off was smooth, and soon Vegas and their adventures were falling behind, growing smaller and smaller as reality and Storybrooke grew ever closer.

Lost in thought, Regina stared out of the window to her left, watching as the world passed by beneath her. She was broken from her musings by a hand on her bare knee as it began to draw soft circles up her thigh. "Emma." She warned quietly a hint of amusement in her voice as she turned to look into bright green sparkly orbs.

"We're still in Nevada's airspace" She grinned smugly, as Regina rolled her eyes, unable to hide the smile, playing on her lips. "I'm going to the bathroom, follow me." With a quick squeeze of her leg, she unclipped her belt before sliding out of her seat.

Regina hummed in amusement; she supposed one last time wouldn't hurt, and after all, Emma was right, technically they were still in Nevada.

Before she had a chance to unclip her belt, Mary Margaret slid into the now occupied seat. "Don't say a word Regina." She hissed, her voice fierce with anger. "And don't you dare smirk."

Cocking her eyebrow with amusement for whatever lecture was about to come her way. She wondered how long Mary Margaret had been keeping her eye on the isle to see when Emma left.

"I know!"

"As talented as I am, telepathy is still a little beyond my expertise." She had a horrible idea of what it was that Mary Margaret might know, and she was clinging to the small chance that she was uncharacteristically wrong.

"My daughter!" She hissed. "Why Regina?"

"Newsflash" Regina snapped back. "As much as you believe the entire universe to revolves around you, it doesn't." Her face hardened as she leant closer, keeping her voice low as not to attract attention. "This was not about you. This was not about revenge. This wasn't about hurting you, or punishing you, or gaining control or anything else. This was… This was none of your God damn business, that's what this was."

"Well the thought had crossed my mind."

Mary Margaret's sarcastic response was met Regina's own snide retort. "Well that must have been a slow an painful journey for it."

"Stay away from my daughter Regina, I'm warning you, stop this game NOW!" Visibly shaking with anger, a deep frown set into her forehead as she glared hard at the other brunette.

How dare she?! "Because of course this all has to be my fault. Your little Princess couldn't possibly have wanted any part of it."

"I mean it Regina, stay away." Clenching her fist closed, forcing herself to remain as calm as possible, she stood, before storming back to her seat.

Regina took a few moments to compose herself, and to absorb what had just happened. She was furious. A wicked smile graced her lips, as she rose with determination, stalking towards the bathroom, bumping into Emma on her way, who had given up waiting and had begun the return to her seat. Without a word, the elder woman frog marched her back to the cubical, thanking the Gods it was still vacant. Throwing her inside, she latched the door before crushing her body to the blonde's, her lips instantly latching onto Emma's throat.

Eyes closed, a soft moan filled the small cubical as her fingers knotted themselves into dark tresses. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"I wasn't."

"Mmm" she hummed, "what made you change your mind?"

"Your mother"

"My mo- shit! Mary Margaret knows?!"

"Apparently-" She said with a smirk "she saw last nights little performance."

"Shit"

Returning her mouth to Emma's neck she continued to attack her clavicle as her fingers unbuckled her belt. "Emma we don't have long, are we doing this or not?"

Unbuttoning Regina's blouse, she pulled the cups of her bra down, exposing her already hard nipples upon firm breasts. Dipping her head she captured one of those nipples between her lips, letting the flat of her tongue caress over it, as her hands moved up her thighs, under her skirt, impatiently pulling her underwear down. "Unless you have a good reason not too." She growled against her breast, before grazing her teeth against the skin.

"Your mother" Regina offered, as she shimmied the tight jeans and underwear down to Emma's knees.

"I said a good reason." Her smile reaching her eyes making them sparkle.

Unable to suppress a small laugh, Regina smiled back. "Well I suppose I did deny you the chance to rebel against your parents as a teenager, I guess it's my responsibility to help you do so now."

"Mmm yes, you owe me this…"

Only to happy to oblige, Regina slid first one, then two fingers into Emma as she hummed appreciatively against her ear. "Have you been thinking about this?"

"Yes." Emma moaned shamelessly, letting her head fall back against the cubical wall.

"I can tell, you're already so hot and wet." Her pace was torturously slow, her head resting in the crook of Emma's neck as she feathered light kisses against her skin.

Emma brought her middle finger to Regina's clit drawing slow firm circles over it, before sliding two fingers into her, and mirroring her pace. "Please Regina." She begged.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me hard, fill me."

Smirking she pulled her head back to look at Emma's face, creased with desperation and pleasure. "You want another finger?"

"Oh God yes, please" she choked.

"Does it turn you on?"

"What?" Emma flickered her eyes open to look at her.

"Knowing your mother is just out there, knowing she saw us at the club last night?"

Furrowing her brow tighter she barely whispered, "yes" as she closed her eyes again, unable to look at Regina's smirk of satisfaction.

"Miss Swan you're always so full of surprises."

"I want to be full of something else Regina." She growled, "I want to be full of you!" Her fingers continuing to move inside of the brunette.

Slowly she ran her thumb over Emma's clit, her gaze never leaving Emma's face as she read her. "How many do you think you can take?"

"How many did you use last night?"

"Four"

"Oh God!" Emma gasped, her eyes once more shooting open.

"Didn't you know how much of a slut you were?" The amusement in her voice so evident, as she teased a finger against Emma's G-spot eliciting a mewl in response.

"Only for you."

"Good answer." Crashing her lips against Emma's she the blonde's moans as she slipped a further two fingers far too easily between hot folds.

Labored breaths filled the cubical as they rode in unison, thumbs coaxing clits whilst digits dived deep. Regina's free palm pressed against the wall to steady herself, whilst Emma's wrapped around her neck holding their bodies flush together. "Come with me" Emma murmured against her ear, her voice thick with desperation.

"I cant" Regina whimpered, not yet close enough.

Tearing her fingers from Regina she heard another whimper, this time at the loss. Pushing Regina's fingers from herself, she grabbed her by her blazer collar, and switched their positions, pushing Regina against the wall, before dropping the lid of the toilet, "foot up now" she demanded.

"What?" Regina frowned in confusion

"There's not enough goddamn room in here. Foot up now!"

Obediently Regina obliged, before letting out a moan, as Emma, now on her knees, fixed her mouth to her hot wet core, as she sucked one of her swollen lips into her mouth, before doing the same with the other, before releasing it from her lips with a loud 'popping' sound. Probing her tongue into her, she is rewarded as Regina begins to ride her face, a hand finding its way to knot into her blonde hair. Dragging her tongue up Regina's entire length before sucking at her clit whilst her tongue flicks over it again and again, until she hears her name moaned in desperation. Pulling back with a smirk on her face, she stands, once more sliding her fingers back inside of her. "How about now Madam Mayor?"

"Oh God yes!" She moaned breathlessly as she too returned her fingers and resumed her frantic pace as her thumb ground down relentlessly into Emma's clit. Their heads resting against one another's shoulders as they both bit down suppressing the moans that cried for release.

Emma began to shudder, a mere fraction from tipping over the edge "Regina" she begged desperately.

Unsure if Emma was begging for her to make her come, or to come with her, either way Regina obeyed, her body convulsing, tightening around Emma as she ground her teeth together, a pained whimper sounding in her throat as she stifled her desire to scream Emma's name.

Seconds after Regina's climax began Emma joined her, her hips bucking involuntarily against her hand as the waves crashed around her, drowning them both. As they recovered, the odd spasm shuddering through them they rested their heads together, as their labored breaths finally began to return to normal.

Sliding out from Emma's embrace Regina pulled her panties back up, before moving to wash hands. Looking up into the mirror she smiled at Emma behind her, who's stood watching her reflection as she reapplied her lipstick. "What?" She asked, before turning around to stare at the blonde "what?" she repeated.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how beautiful you look."

Regina blushed as she began re-buttoning her blouse, slipping it into the top of her skirt and smoothing down any creases.

"Sex suits you."

"Oh does it now?!" She asked with a small laugh as she closeed the small gap between them, stealing a kiss.

"Remind me again why this has to be a one-time thing"

"Emma!" She warned, her voice almost pleading.

"What?" They were interrupted by a knock at the door, causing them to break apart. Re-checking her appearance in the mirror, Regina ran her fingers through her hair. Grabbing a paper towel, Emma wiped her fingers clean before tossing it into the rubbish.

"Aren't you going to wash your hands?" Regina asked with a frown as she watched her.

"No –" She pulled Regina into a deep kiss "I want to smell you on me..."

"Oh God…" Regina groaned her cheeks flushed once more, as Emma pulled open the door open with a smirk.

An elderly lady stood looking between the two of them. "She's a diabetic; I had to help with her insulin shot." Emma offered by way of an explanation

"You're looking flush dear."

Regina shot the lady a tight-lipped smile, before glaring at Emma from over the woman's shoulder.

Il Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of WHIV, however, I have plotted out a 17 chapter sequel set back in Storybrooke. it's smut and fluff :) But I haven't yet written it, so it could be a while before I post anything because of my mountain of SQ, OUAT and Regal Believer projects I have on my plate at the moment
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think faeries :) follow me on Tumblr at the same name for more info and fanfic/fan art updates.


End file.
